San: The Divinities of a false paradise
by PyromaniacBlackWings
Summary: 500 years before Goku was imprisoned their was another, Keir, he was once known as Harry Potter but now he's changed his name. After the Jade Emperor imprisions him to a mountain, all hope seems lost but as he nears this mountain, Goku hears a voice. HPxH
1. Chapter 1

There is some comfort in the vastness of the stars and the young man often wondered why it was so. He shook the thought away, studying the gleaming silver of the stars that were pinned up on the black canvas, their light only outmatched by the massive full moon that hung beautifully in the sky. Beautiful as it was, there was something disturbing about the perfect beauty that they represented. The wind blew softly, chilling the man. He was sitting quietly in a rocky alcove, chains attached to the wall keeping him inside the prison, his hair was long and a thick black and around his throat was a silver collar that gleamed brightly in the moonlight, and this was his power limiter. He stared out at the sky, his golden eyes gleaming brightly against his pale skin that was only marred by the black tattoo which crawled up from his neck, passing over his jaw and stopping at his cheekbone.

Keir closed his eyes quietly and lightly traced a finger over the freezing stone trying to ignore winters chill, he moved into the corner of the cell and slowly regressed into his memories. They were from a long, long time ago when he committed a grave sin or at least, that was what the gods thought. He remembered it like it was yesterday and it all started the day he'd met the small boy with the golden eyes.

**Flashback**

**As was usual in the heavens, it was clear day, outside the cherry blossom tree's stirred quietly as the wind caressed the pink petals. Inside one of the many buildings sat Keir who was reclining in a red cushioned seat, he was wearing a pair of black trousers that fit his legs perfectly and a shirt the colour of blood, the only thing that made him look remotely like a god was the chakra on his forehead. He blinked his golden eyes as his door slid open and a small boy scurried in, looking over at him pleadingly. Keir didn't know him but he had pity and pointed under his desk which could hide him perfectly as it had a wooden front. The boy smiled wordlessly and crawled under, clapping a small hand to his lips to quieten his breaths. A second after he had hid, the door slammed open and a tall man came running in, scowling though his expression cleared in a second seeing the irritated face of the god.**

"**Can I help you?" He murmured, his eyes narrowing.**

"**Oh, my lord. I-I was just w-wondering if you've seen Prince Nataku at all, he's a small boy with golden eyes, a heretic, my lord." The man stuttered nervously, his hands twisting into each other as he found against his instincts to run. Keir's lip twitched as a sneer threatened to break out on his face.**

"**Take a look at my eye colour." Keir snarled, his golden eyes flashing. "Tell me what you see?!"**

**The man gasped, realizing his mistake as he backed away, murmuring apologies and lowering his head submissively. "My lord, f-forgive me, I-I never meant that..-" The man murmured, stumbling over air and landing hard on the floor.**

"**Shut up and get out!" He shouted, picking up the heavy paperweight on his desk and throwing it at the man, the metal hit him hard on the shoulder and Keir smiled as he heard the crack of breaking bones. "Stop your whining!" He roared as the man crawled away. Keir smiled and turned to the snickering little boy under his desk and crooked a finger. "Come on, little prince. It's alright now."**

"**Thank you for that, Keir." Nataku smiled, walking up to him and hugging his knees. Keir picked up the young heretic and sat him on his lap, smoothing down the black hair and untying it from the harsh bun it was pulled into.**

"**You know you shouldn't let your father control you, Nataku." Keir murmured, smiling as he felt the boy curl into his chest, golden eyes blinking quietly. "But that doesn't matter now. Come, let me show you something, I think you'll like it." Keir stood, lightly placing Nataku on the floor and gently holding his hand as he led him through the pristine corridors.**

"**Where are we going, Keir?" Nataku asked, looking up with curiously innocent eyes. Keir smiled and pointed as he exited the doors to the viewing pond where the Merciful Goddess watched the mortals. He noticed her now, lurking around in all her beauty, watching them with her knowing eyes. Keir glared at her and stepped forward, nodding toward the chair on which Naraku sat, he blinked confusedly and Keir winked at him, dipping his hand in the water and stirring it carefully, picking out a scene and allowing Naraku to watch it. It was just every day life but the young prince seemed to enjoy it, it was more exciting that heaven anyway.**

"**These are the human mortals?" Naraku asked softly, sliding off the chair to touch the glistening surface of the water, laughing softly as a green frog leapt onto his hand, croaking loudly. "Hello." The young prince smiled, his expression brightening as he lifted his other hand, trailing his finger along the slimy green skin of the frog. "Look Keir." The young prince giggled, acting like the child he was instead of the severe War Prince mask he usually wore.**

"**Yeah, these are those amazing humans I'm always telling you about." Keir murmured lightly, relishing in Naraku's soft laughter**

*******

**Keir first met Goku when he ran into his room, much like Naraku had all that time ago. He looked different to how Naraku had, like a frightened animal and that demeanour only intensified as he noticed where he had entered. He looked from the door to the god and back again for a second before murmuring lightly.**

"**C-can I..?" He murmured, looking down as his chains clinked. Keir grinned, pointing under the very same desk as he propped his feet up. Oddly enough, like before the very same man ran in looking furious and disgusted and once again his expression melted before the scowling Keir.**

"**.. Can I help you?" He murmured softly, noticeably flicking his eyes down to the paperweight on his desk moving slowly towards it.**

"**N-no my lord, I m-must of taken a wrong turn. I'll just go now.." The man stuttered tearing out of the room like a bat out hell.**

"**You can come out now, little man." Keir murmured, smiling down at the shocked face of Goku who obediently crawled out, standing with his hands behind his back and his eyes averted. "Hey, don't act so formal, pull up a chair kiddo." Goku looked up hopefully, his expression guarded just encase he was going to be hurt. Keir nodded, pointing to the spare chair in front of the desk.**

"**Thanks!" Goku laughed, pulling the chair across the floor to sit next to him, his hands reaching out to grab the heavy paperweight and frowning as his soft fingers found a crack. "Hey Mr, this is broken." He said helpfully, pointing to the slight crack in the perfect statue.**

"**It's alright, it's like a memento." Keir murmured after grinning at the interesting boy he'd stumbled across.**

"**A menemento… No wait… A memento." Goku tried, his voice stumbling over the long word. "Uhh.. What's that?"**

"**It's like an object that reminds you of something or a memory." Keir explained. Goku nodded, taking in the word and standing up to pull a bit of paper off the pile, he studied the letters, trying to make sense of the words. **

"**And what about this one? The one that begins with C, right there." Goku asked, pointing to the word with a hopeful expression. Keir studied him for a while and nodded, he would teach this boy.**

"**That means.." and so they got to work.**

*******

**And finally, his crime. Keir snarled as he was forced to his knee's, his expression dark as he stared up at the corrupted Jade Emperor. The soldier gripped his hair and forced his head back as a blade was poised at his throat. The emperor stood and walked over to him, Nataku's battered father limping behind him.**

"**Keir, we allowed you into because of your achievements in your past life as Harry Potter, I see now that this was mistake. For the assault of Li Touten and the betrayal of all of the gods we hereby sentence you to be imprisoned in the mountains where demons will be there to torture you daily. We will allow you your memories to make you suffer but we will not allow you your demonic and godly powers, I have asked our best blacksmith to form you a collar that will mind them both. This is your sentence." The emperor declared, his arms thrown wide.**

"**My lord." The merciful goddess called out, looking worried. "I haven't heard of such a crime, are you sure this punishment isn't too harsh?" She said, her beautiful face worried.**

"**You know I didn't do it, old man." Keir snarled. "You just hate me because of my origins and because you don't want me getting close to Nataku and Goku. I swear to you on my powers that I'll destroy you for this. You better not touch either of them old man!" Keir roared before he was silenced by the ritual blade slammed into his throat. Dimly, he heard Nataku and Goku screaming and the disapproving roar of the crowd. He gripped the blade in his throat and pulled it out swiftly, narrowing his eyes to clear his sight as he threw the blade, it was a special blade that could kill gods, just what he wanted. The blade flew true and slammed into Li's heart, killing him instantly. He managed to speak one last time, his words striking all of them to their core. "I'll come back to you, Nataku, Goku." He whispered, falling backwards only to be caught by the crying War Prince. "Just don't do anything stupid. It was nice to know you kids, you brightened my days."**

**Keir felt his body fading away and then there was the heavy weight of the collar around his neck and all was cold.**

**Flashback End**

**Keir shook with anger, his lips tightening as he pulled himself from his thoughts. He heard the rustle of demons and his eyes widened. Before he came here he had never felt fear, only boredom but then he met the scoundrels the gods had picked out to torture him and then he knew something above fear. If being locked up for 1003 years wasn't enough to drive him to the brink of his sanity, the torture would.**

**----**

**Son Goku was a simple minded person, he rarely got worried and he rarely remembered anything before his imprisonment on the rock. All he knew was the face of a golden eyed, black haired War Prince called Naraku and the soothing voice of a nameless, faceless person. He was worried because of the dream he had, it was extremely vivid, he was smiling and laughing with the man with the soothing voice and then he awoke to a pillow in the face, an annoyed looking half breed glaring at him.**

"**Get up you stupid monkey." Gojyo hissed.**

**The comment irritated Goku to extent that his dream was washed away, as was the pleading voice in the back of his mind, screaming for help. "What did you say, you stupid water sprite!!" Goku snarled. **

**----**

**The Merciful Goddess sighed softly, looking at the pitiful form of Nataku whose vacant eyes stared at nothing, so lost in his memories as he was. She wasn't at all happy with the way things were before so she sent those four on their way to the west, in the exact direction that her friend and fellow god was locked up. She hoped with all her heart that they would free him because she couldn't stand to hear the screams. Anyone in heaven could here them, the Jade emperor was so proud of himself that he played it non-stop through out the day, over and over again. She knew that the screams and the lack of Goku or Keir were keeping the War Prince from awakening.**

**But she was prepared, she set things into place. She knew that the War Prince would awake one way or another. Keir or Goku, once they met, would help them. She also knew that the four would take heaven by storm and they would change the way it was run because that was just the way they did things. Perhaps they would get their powers back; perhaps that was Homura's aim. Not even she, the Merciful Goddess herself, knew the outcome. All she could do was guide them from the shadows and try to keep her beloved War Prince alive and hidden from the Jade Emperor.**

**---**

**All the while, War Prince Nataku dreamed of better times, unknowingly causing the cogs of fate to turn.**

*********

**Authors Notes:**

**So this has been bothering me for a while now and I've wanted to write a decent Saiyuki xover for a long time. I've revealed a little about Harry/Keir's path to becoming a god but that will be revealed soon enough. For the record, I was curious as to when you want Keir to meet the Saiyuki party? . Let me know via review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED!**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, gleaming rays of golden stretching out beyond what the eye could see, a car all the while sped west with haste, green paint glistening in the faint light. Suddenly, the loud argument which was echoing throughout the area stopped abruptly and Gojyo blinked his red eyes confusedly as the brown haired young man jerked his head up abruptly, Gojyo tapped Sanzo, who was reading a newspaper, lightly and when the priest went to lift his gun Gojyo pointed at Goku whose eyes were glazed as if he was seeing something the rest of them could not. Hakkai, noticing the commotion, stopped the car, turning in his seat to study the odd expression on Goku's face.

"Uhh. Monkey?" Gojyo murmured softly, looking very confused.

"Goku?" Hakkai said louder, his eyebrows joining to show his confusion. Sanzo, getting irritated, rolled up the newspaper and slammed Goku over the head with it, the monkey going down hard and sitting up again, rubbing his head.

"Ooww!" The brown haired young man yelled, even though he was obviously distracted. Hakkai, ever the gentleman, smiled at Goku and leaned forward.

"Goku, what did you see?" He muttered lightly, smiling at Goku.

"I saw a face, a familiar face from a long time ago. And then I heard the screams in the mountains, those mountains." Goku said dazedly, shaking his head. "It was.." Goku went to continue but a soft female hand stopped him, the Merciful Goddess landing softly on the ground behind Goku, one hand keeping Goku silent and the other held up to her lips.

"Shush, little one. Don't say that name." The goddess said somewhat softly, answering Goku's unasked question. Goku looked up at her with big innocent eyes and as she removed her hand he spoke. Around him, his four comrades exchanged glances.

"But why?" He murmured, blinking.

The goddess smiled again. "Names have power, if you say that name the person who had him banished will be aware of your presence and he might chain you to that mountain again." It was stretching the truth but it had the desired effect, Goku froze, his expression one of complete and utter fear. He felt a hand settle on his arm and surprisingly it was Gojyo who grounded him and restrained irrational thoughts.

"I don't wanna go back!" Goku cried, his eyes large and frightened. He faintly heard the click of a gun and his senses told him Sanzo had levelled a gun at the mark on the woman's forehead, his expression one of fury but he didn't speak.

"Shh, you don't have to go back." She soothed, a gleam in her eye. "But if you do one thing for me I'll make sure he can't find you."

Goku was immediately attentive, listening with all of his might. "What is it wench?" Sanzo hissed from behind him, his grip on his gun unwavering.

"Just to help your fellow heretic. Do you remember him Goku?" She asked curiously.

Goku's face tightened as he tried to think. "He.. When I first met him, he was hiding me from that guy." Goku's expression darkened and he rubbed his arm where a scar rested. The goddess smiled and lifted her hand to point at a towering mountain.

"Just at the foot of that mountain you'll hear screams. Follow them and you'll find him." Without another word she faded with the breeze. Goku blinked and turned around, meeting Hakkai's eyes, Hakkai gently nodded and the car moved.

* * *

The demons looked at him with sick grins, a variety of torture instruments littered the room and Kier dangled from ropes that were held on the ceiling, his eyes drooped tiredly and around his neck was a Heretic Fork, a bi-pronged fork, and the bottom end of prongs were gently touched his chest and the top were pressing just under his chin. Every time he drifted to sleep the sharp prongs stabbed into his chin and chest until he awoke with a scream. His body was covered with blood from thick wounds that had been inflicted by various devices, his naked body showed that no inch of his body had been spared. Kier weakly opened his eyes as he heard a scream, his torturers flying into the wall before disappearing in a burst of particles.

Standing in the shadows of the mountain were three figures and another was peering shyly around the door. Eyes bright gold against the darkness as he slowly shuffled from his hiding place. A soft murmur of surprise and the blonde was moving forward. A name spilled unbidden from his lips. "K-Konzen." He laughed. "I must be going mad finally because that's not possible." He muttered to himself, his arms tensing as he curled his hands around the rope and heaved himself up slightly.

The blonde gave him a bored look. "My name is Genjo Sanzo. I don't know a Konzen, why does everyone call me that?" He huffed irritably. He lifted a gun and shot the ropes causing Kier to fall heavily onto the ground, he pushed himself to his feet and closed his eyes, reaching up with a hand to tear off the Heretic Fork and then touch his fingers to the collar at his throat. It glowed emerald.

"Jade Emperor you ass." He growled to himself. He scanned the group which had as yet remained wordless, content to let the blonde take charge. "Hey you." He pointed at the still half hiding Goku who shuffled into the light. Kier didn't show his surprise. "Well hello there kiddo. Kept out of trouble I hope?" Kier smiled at the nervous Goku who leapt at him, uncaring of the blood as he wrapped his arms around him. The golden eyed heretic grinned before lightly pulling the now dirty Goku off of him.

"Its been ages Kier!" Goku said happily then whined. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, stupid monkey." A family voice said with the same irritable tone. It was Kenren.

"God, what is this? This is your life?" Kier said lowly, making a reference to a show from when he was a human. "Kenren as well and let me guess, Tenpou is the last one?" Kier shook his head to get back on track as the ex god stepped out from the shadows, his hands trembling lightly at the sudden influx of familiar faces. "Goku, I need your help kiddo. Just touch this collar for me." Goku did so without question and with no warning Kier threw his head back, no scream coming from his throat but a low keen bubbling up from his throat. The collar shattered and the resulting backlash blew everyone off their feet.

"Hold on a minute." Kenren, now called Gojyo, said rudely, his cigarette dangling between his fingers and curling strands of smoke sliding upwards towards the gods realm, he had immediately leapt up after falling. "What the hell is going on here?"

Tenpou, now named Hakkai, smiled lightly but with an edge of danger in his voice, he stood slowly, a smile on his features. "I too would like to know what is happening."

Kier smiled, feeling his energy sparkling through his veins. With a practiced twitch, like stretching a muscle, he healed his gashes until only the most severe left scars, the skin knitting together as if it was on rewind which it was. He had simple altered the timeline of the injuries, tugging the timeline back and pausing it. The injuries would return but at a later date when he had time to handle them.

"I'll explain later. All you need to know at the moment is that I knew Goku before you guys did. A long time before you guys did, 1015 years in fact."

He turned, his eyes spotting the slightly torn clothes in the corner, remembering what had happened shortly after his clothes behind removed. The evidence he had carefully hidden by his current position. He deftly slid on his shirt without a word, standing up and attempting to put on his underwear and trousers without anyone seeing _it. _His attempts were in vain as everyone but Goku saw it, the bright eyed demon looking around curiously. He fastened his trousers and looked at the angry eyes of the three more world wise of the group. He simply blinked and tilted his head slightly.

"Kier." A soft familiar voice murmured, a slight breeze rolling through the small area as the Merciful Goddess appeared. She smiled smugly, her hands clasped. "Its been such a long time."

"Well well, if it isn't the not so Merciful Goddess." Kier smiled fondly, holding out an arm and allowing the Goddess to hug him as if she was a child. The Goddess was a lot younger than Kier, Kier having lived longer than her in the Gods realm. "Its been a while, did you get taller?"

The Merciful Goddess chuckled and stepped out of his arms, one hand lingering on his forearm. "Thank you for your assistance. Consider me very grateful. Now, I must get back or the Jade Emperor will notice my absence."

* * *

Authors Note: Whew, I know everyone's a bit out of character but how would you react. Also I want to clarify something that a reviewer asked, the God's Realm runs differently time-wise, meaning that the Gods can pick and choose what part of the timeline they want to view, this is how Kier/Harry has gone back in time. Hope that helps, let me know if you have anymore questions.

IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

I am going away for a while and intend to use most of this time to write my stories, but this means I wont update for a while. Sorry in advance, Pyro


End file.
